


Err...

by Uteeny



Series: Harry, you're a drabble [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry is in trouble, Pre-Hogwarts, it was all Dudley's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uteeny/pseuds/Uteeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is certain that it was all Dudley's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Err...

Harry looked around in horror as the particles settled around him. Harry was quite certain that it was Dudley’s fault.  Who else would put the flour so when the cabinet was opened it would fall out and cause this mess. Although Dudley wasn’t that smart…

Harry’s horror mounted when he heard his aunt’s voice 

‘What’s that noise, boy?’

‘Err…’ Before Harry could force anything else out of his mouth, his aunt entered the kitchen.

She stared uncomprehendingly around her once spotless, flour-free kitchen 

She then promptly fainted.

Harry quickly got to work. If he got this cleaned up before she woke up, he could quickly put her on the couch and pretend that she decided to take a nap. He was glad that she didn't fall on the flour.

Harry stopped and stared at his unconscious aunt. What if he borrowed Dudley’s marker pens… no, not worth the trouble.


End file.
